Grant Wolfe
Grant Wolfe is an old hunting friend to Ron and Drake. Much like Dylan, Ron sees Grant as a father figure and often goes out camping with him. He is married to Izzy and they have a daughter named Skylar. Grant also has twins from his late wife Nina by the names of Mitch and Josephine. Growing up Grant grew up in a poor family with four older brothers. He was the youngest child and often ignored by his other siblings. Grant’s parents struggled financially to provide for the family. His mother was an immigrant from Russia who worked for the local newspaper and his father had been let go from his job so he could make time for chemotherapy. When Grant turned sixteen he walked into to the same local diner he had been going to since he was a kid, however this time when Grant walked in he noticed there were new staff working instead of the family that owned the diner. Confused, Grant asked his waitress Nina about the change. Nina told him the family sold the diner after they decided to move. He stayed in the diner all day talking with Nina, ordering meals as the hours passed. Finally, after realizing he had been there for eight hours (10am-6pm), longer than Nina’s shift, he asked her out on a date. Nina agreed and the two of them end up dating all through high school and university. The couple ended up becoming managers of the diner after high school graduation. Grant was the first person in his family to graduate out of high school. Marriage and aftermath Grant went on to be a hunter and Nina studied to become a nurse. They had two children together, Mitch and Josephine. Grant often went out on hunting trips, leaving Friday afternoon and coming back Sunday night. One night before he left, Grant kissed Josephine’s cheek and told Mitch to take care of his sister while he was gone. Not long after he left, a man broke into the house and held the twins captive. Nina pleaded him to let them go but the man told her that he was paying Grant back for killing his family. At this point Grant had a bad feeling something was wrong and he began to head back home. Nina continued to plea with the man and told him that if he truly wanted his revenge, he should kill her instead. She told him that the children were young and weren’t involved in Grant’s hunting like she was. The man agreed and released the twins, shooting Nina in the throat. Nearing the house, Grant heard the gunshot and dashed. By the time he came into the house Nina had bled out and the man was gone. After realizing the damage his hunting had done to both his marriage and his family, Grant gave up his hunting lifestyle. He raised the kids on his own and became a zoologist. Josephine Josephine is the younger of herself and Mitch. She prefers to be called Jo for short because she finds her name too girly and considers herself to be “one of the guys”. Jo had a long-term relationship with her drug dealer and even gave birth to his child. It wasn’t until the relationship had grown violent that Jo decided to turn her life around. She turned her boyfriend in, gave her child up for adoption and admitted herself into rehab. Two years later, Jo decided to go back to school. She earned her GED and decided to take time to reinvent herself before continuing her education.